


God is in the Rain

by S0RRYN0TS0RRY



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0RRYN0TS0RRY/pseuds/S0RRYN0TS0RRY
Summary: Gable fell first. Gable was forced into being in a falling of fire and pain. Then rain came and helped wash away the soot.





	God is in the Rain

There is much that Gable doesn't remember. Their existence Before is shrouded in falling and flames and pain. In their hundreds of years of living, Gable has learned and now knows many things. They've seen death in many forms, felt all sorts of pain, and experienced all kinds of suffering. They've heard kind words, felt gentle hands, and tasted sweet lips. Gable has learned that if one wants a fight, they will make a way for it to happen; that if one walks into a small town completely unclothed, most will react with closed fists rather than open arms; that the world is generally chaotic and cruel.  
  
One experience Gable never tires of is rain: light showers, heavy storms, and intermittent waves of drops sluicing practically sideways into and through all sorts of materials. The first time they felt rain, Gable had yet to procure clothes and was just wandering through a forest. The sudden wetness connecting with their bare skin startled them. Of course Gable knew 'wet' at that point; they had spent their first few months of living in a constant state of 'wet'. But that had been a complete, overwhelming 'wet'. This was a small touch of 'wet', barely a pinprick, and not unpleasant.  
  
Then the heavens opened up.  
  
And instead of fire, what fell was rain. It was cool and wet in a refreshing way. The world around them seemed to change as the rain fell, settling into a new calm. All sounds seemed softer, animals and insects quieted entirely, the world darkened but not aggressively like night, and the only movement was from the leaves and plants as the droplets hit them on their descent. Gable found it almost magical. It lasted three days. Gable found mud much less magical.  
  
Gable has experienced all sorts of weather now, even some disastrous ones, but nothing brings them inner peace like rain. Even when they were flying through a tempest, fighting for their life and the survival of the ship and its crew, Gable felt peace wash over them with the rain. With the wet and cold and sting of the rain, Gable was able to take a long breath and release it slowly as they gripped the helm and kept the ship upright.  
  
There is something clean and purifying about rain. Life can come from it. It washes away the past. It is patient and wears away the very earth that people walk upon. It can be as gentle as a kiss or as sharp as slap. But that is the nature of rain. Even the unravelling of the natural order of everything didn't change rain.  
  
Those moments before rain releases, where the air is hot, heavy, and full, Gable feels themselves there in the air, full of tension and unreleased potential. One day Gable hopes to be the rain.


End file.
